Happy New Years
by KristinaDelRossiCullen
Summary: Spend New Years with LJ then HG. Adorable fluffy story, one of my best yet. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Happy New Year Lily

Lily Evans sat alone in the Common Room.

Now, for Gryffindor, this was particularly unusual, especially for New Years Eve. But all of the Gryffindors were in the Great Hall eating, and after that, would be filling out onto the grounds to watch the New Years fireworks display, not stumbling and staggering in past the Fat Lady portrait until far after midnight. Her best friends, Kristina Potter (James Potter's little sister) and Nymphadora Tonks were out with Sirius and Remus, and Lily wasn't sure where James was.

She stared at the fire. She was curled on the comfortable couch in her pajamas, her curtain of red hair cascading past her back in soft curls. It was 11:30PM, New Years Eve.

Lily felt like crying. This year had been fantastic, and now it was over.

At some point, she began crying. She was going to miss this year so much. After this year...Hogwarts was over.

She'd never be coming back again. And the fact of the matter was...she might never see James Potter again.

Liy had finally admitted it to herself, and her best friends that she was head over heels in love with James ages ago. The only things was that she hadn't admitted it to James yet

Suddenly, a voice rang out from the wall opposite her.

"Excuse me, young miss, but what is a pretty girl like yourself doing all alone in the common room on New Years Eve? Forgive me, my dear, but I daresay everyone is out enjoying themselves. Why are you crying on such an evening of well-mannered frivolity?"

She whirled, and saw the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, handsome and young. She gave him a watery smile. "Oh, so silly of me, Sir. I just--well, you see, I wanted to tell a boy that I loved him this year, and now the years over...and since people usually get together during New Years...I'm afraid I've lost my chance."

Lily observed him nervously, waiting for a response, perhaps to how she was being foolish. But to her utter surprise, the portrait smiled down at her.

"What is your name my dear? Lily Evans, perhaps?"

She couldn't hide the shock on her face, and he chuckled.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. And this boy you speak of...It couldn't be, James Potter?" He looked down at her smugly, but still warm, as she hesitated, the nodded her head slowly.

"Sir, I don't know how to go about it. He's never alone...and I'm here, and he's probably down on the grounds, seducing a beautiful blonde Ravenclaw..." She noticed Gryffindor scowled a bit when she spoke of the other founder. "Sorry" She muttered. He gave a curt nod.

"It's just...how do you tell someone who gave up on you that you're madly, deeply, head over heels in love with him? How in the bloody world do I tell JAMES POTTER I LOVE HIM?!" Without realizing it, her voice had raised. But, to her astonishment and relief, Gryffindor still smiled down at her.

"Well, beautiful young miss, I believe...you just did." She tilted her head and gave him a look of pure puzzlement, when he seemed to look past her and said, "Good evening, Master Potter."

Lily's eyes widened, and she turned around slowly. Indeed, standing there was the infamous James Potter. His messy jet-black head of hair was tousled as ever, and he had a mischievous glint in his bright hazel eyes.

"Good evening, Sir Gryffindor." James said, grinning. Lily's jaw dropped involountarily. She stared at him, silently asking if he'd heard her entire confession. He lowered his voice, and it became pleasantly deeper.

"Is that so, Ms. Evans?" He said, his voice close to a whisper. Without realizing it, they been coming closer to each other. James's face was barely inches away from Lily's. He reached over, and brushed a lock of her soft, dark red hair behind her ear. She blushed, and he chuckled warmly.

Lily glanced quickly up at the clock. 11:59PM. One minute to midnight. Chants came from the Hogwarts grounds, and James's and her own head snapped to the open window. The cheers rang out,

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE!"

James suddenly grabbed Lily around the waist, her breath hitched in her throat.

"TWO!"

She tilted her chin, and gazed into his hazel eyes, seeing that they were full of longing and love.

"ONE!"

She brought her lips to his, and the fireworks went off, literally. Her brain seemed to go fuzzy, and all she could concentrate on was her lips on his soft ones, her body pressed up against his big, strong one. Her, in his arms, at last.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!"

James broke away, and whispered in her ear softly, "Happy New Year, Lily Evans."

She smiled at him, gazing into those beautiful hazel eyes, and kissed him softly. "Happy New Year, James."

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's New Years, so I thought a bit of fluff would be nice.**


	2. Happy New year Ginny

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, eagerly awaiting New Years. He was sitting on the couch, while his best friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and his crush Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.

It was 11:55PM. 5 minutes to midnight. Hermione was sitting in a chintzy armchair, stroking Crookshanks, and flipping through a book, occasionally glancing at the old close perched above the fireplace.

Ron was playing Ginny in Wizard's Chess, and winning, much to his delight, but only because Ginny couldn't concentrate. Normally, had Harry Potter not been there, she could have squashed her brother in the game. But he was, providing a distraction.

Hermione pretended to be reading her book, just as Harry was pretending to be watching the game, as an excuse to watch Ginny. When Ginny would stare at Harry, he'd bush and look away, and likewise for when Harry stared at Ginny. It was driving Hermione up the wall. How could these two not see that they were made for each other?

It was 11:57PM. "Guys! Let's look out the window, fireworks should go off soon, its almost 12:00!" Ron leapt up, and Hermione followed, but Harry and Ginny stayed where they were.

Harry stood, and Ginny promptly followed. "Ginny?" When he spoke, he licked his lips, and it was almost a whisper. She giggled and blushed the color of her hair. Swinging her curtain of bright red hair in front of her face to hide her blush, Harry chortled. He moved closer to her, and brushed it behind her ears.

"Don't do that. You look lovely when your face matches you hair."

This only cause her to blush more, but she smiled. It was 11:59PM.

They could distantly hear the children on the grounds counting down.

TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!

Harry drew Ginny in, so her body was pressed up against his. She took in breath sharply. "H-Harry I--"

He drew a finger to her lips. "I love you, Ginny."

SIX! FIVE! FOUR!

She sighed, and beamed. "I love you too, Harry."

Ron and Hermione were hollering along with the crowd on the grounds.

THREE! TWO!

Harry and Ginny whispered the word at the same time as everyone else screamed it. "One."

He brought his lips to hers, and the moment they touched, fireworks went off all around them. They could only feel each other. They were in their own world, holding each other close, after waiting for so long. The kiss was warm, welcoming, and sweet.

"Blimey!" Ron gaped at his sister and Harry. Hermione glared angrily, "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment, Ronald." He was still gaping, his mouth hanging open, before he finally snapped it shut, and muttered something about, "If you absolutely must..."

Harry grinned triumphantly, and leaned down, whispering softly and gently in Ginny's ear, "Happy New Years, Ginny."

She smiled, and looked up at him. She placed a hand on his chest, and kissed him ever-so-gently once again, sending shivers down his spine. "Happy New Years, Harry."

Godric Gryffindor looked down silently from his portrait, but then chuckled to himself. "Like father, like son I suppose. Ah, young love, and how history tends to repeat itself. A happy New Year to all."

**A/N: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND COMPLEEETE! Didja like it? Hate it? REVIEW! GO GO GO!**


End file.
